


Scent

by An Kayoh (Kiratael)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kakairu - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiratael/pseuds/An%20Kayoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission, Kakashi and Iruka tend their wounds. KakashiIruka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

Kakashi takes a deep breath, trying to re-memorize his scent after the periodic changes it goes through. Tonight, Iruka smells strongly of the herbal analgesic that he applies to his bruises with a cotton swab. He turns and offers the bottle to him and Kakashi grimaces. The scent of the stuff smothers the warm scent of Iruka's body, the coppery tang of the blood that runs through his veins and decorates his cuts.

Iruka glares at him warningly and he sighs, slipping out of his vest and pulling his shirt off. Iruka circles behind him and starts swabbing the blue and purple speckled patches on his back. Note to self: trees are solid, even if you go straight through them. The analgesic burns, but his back stops throbbing and he'll be able to sleep tonight.

Kakashi turns around to look at him again. Privately, he admits that the coloring of the bruises makes Iruka look exotic, hand-sized splotches covering his shoulders, a stain across his forehead. The smelly medicine is already taking effect and brilliant color begins to streak itself down his arm, reaching as far as his bare elbows.

Kakashi examines him more thoroughly as the scent begins to fade. Iruka's cuts are clean, he's not favoring anything and the look in his eyes is clear and bright. He smirks and Iruka grins back, not at all tired.

He takes the bottle from him and places it on the desk, away from their mission report and leans in to kiss him.


End file.
